All According to Plan
by ravarath
Summary: Sidestory to my KakaIru fic: Perfect Theology. Naruto and Sasuke attempt espionage at the Academy...and it all goes awry. Oneshot BoyBoy action. This is purely SasuNaru fun.


**A/N: This is a side story to my fic Perfect Theology. Here, Sasuke and Naruto are working together to spy on Iruka, as Kakashi instructed them to.**

**

* * *

**

A flicker.

That's all it was. But it was a persistant flicker. A persistant flicker of chakra.

Iruka paused in his writing, setting down the piece of yellow chalk. "Class," Twenty-five mini-shinobi looked up from their assignments. "You're been attentive today, so I'll dismiss your early." Amidst the cheers and the rumble of footsteps, the Chuunin felt it again.

_There_.

Absentmindedly patting the last few departing children on the head, Iruka squinted at the open window, and a frown came over his features.

Had he seen…_Uchiha Sasuke_ of all people, outside his window?

-:- -:- -:-

"Teme!"

The Uchiha scowled at the genin who appeared beside him.

"He saw you, bastard!"

The dark-haired boy smirked. Idiotic mission or not, at least he wasn't the worst one off. "I'd like to see you do better, _dobe_." The last word seemed to draw out, mocking the kitsune.

"Asshole! I told you not to call me that!" Hands already forming the necessary seals, Naruto winked cheekily. "Watch and learn from your future Hokage, bastard."

_"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"_

Instead of the usual dozen or so, a single replication appeared behind the blond. Like its originator, it also grinned jauntily at the dark-haired Genin.

Complacently, Sasuke snorted from his seat on the Academy roof, scribbling the information gathered onto a small notebook, not even bothering to glance up.

"It won't work, dobe."

* * *

"Iruka-sensei!"

Turning from the window, the Chuunin smiled at his favorite student (not that he'd actually admit it, being a benevolent instructor). "Naruto! Training already done for the day?"

A snort was instantaneous, and Naruto crossed his arms moodily. "Che! That pervert is on a mission." Before Iruka could converse on the topic further, Naruto seized him by the arm and proceeded to drag him towards the door. "C'mon! You owe me ramen!"

"W-What? From when?"

* * *

As the door closed, and the two voices faded away, the classroom window slowly swung open. Hands grabbed the frame before it could hit the wall. Landing noiselessly onto the wooden floor, the blond paused to scan his surroundings.

Door closed. Desks empty. No chakra signatures in the vicinity.

Except for the Uchiha behind him, that was.

Naruto smirked over his shoulder, straightening up. "Well? I think that worked, don't you?"

"Hn." The dark-haired boy strode silently to the door and locked it. "It's too easy.."

The kitsune snorted, already sifting through Iruka's desk, lifting items of interest out. "I think you're just jealous." He didn't bother to turn, opting to scribble down important notes.

Sasuke, in his usual efficient manner, glanced around the area warily, before his eyes widened slightly. Quickly, he positioned himself behind Naruto.

"What?" The blond scowled, moving to push him away. "Can't you see I'm trying to-"

Unfortunately, or maybe fortunately, Sasuke cut his off in the most _unorthodox _way.

It was as if his brain functions completely shut down. He would assure himself later it was just shock. It was totally justified. Mostly.

But that wasn't the point. The point was that it was Sasuke's lips caressing his own; and indeed, Sasuke Uchiha was kissing him. Later, Naruto would again reassure himself that the true culprit and drive for his actions was pure shock. The fact that he kissed Sasuke _back _was completely negligible.

Now, the fact that he was utterly complacent during that fierce clash of tongue and lips was inexcusable. As was his every moan (of varying volume) of affirmation as Sasuke bodily lifted him onto the desk.

With a wet smack, reddened lips finally parted, and blue eyes locked gazes with dark ones. "I see what you're doing, Naru-chan." The shinobi in mention found his protest cut off as an unbelievably hot tongue glided up the column of his throat. "However," Naruto found himself practically shivering at the lust in his voice. "-I don't have the patience for you to clean off the desk."

"But-"

"I told you-" Sasuke's words were whispered so softly, Naruto barely caught them. "-it was too easy."

"What?" He groaned as a cool hand slid up his stomach slowly, sensuously. When had his shirt come off?

Again the softest of whispers in his right ear. "This mission is in jeopardy. Do you understand? Play along." As he spoke, Sasuke ground his hips slowly against the boy trapped beneath him. "So don't mess-" His whisper suddenly transformed into a sharp moan.

"N-Naruto.." The Uchiha pushed forward a bit more, leaning once again towards the blond's ear.

"What's the problem, Sasuke-kun?" He inhaled sharply and slid a hand slowly up his back and neck. Gently, tactile fingers pulled on blond strands of hair, tilting Naruto's head back.

As teeth and tongue ravished his bared neck, Naruto caught the quiet order that slipped out from his teammate.

"Look up."

Oh.

_Shit._

Glaring down at them, gloriously enraged, was Iruka, perched inverted upon the ceiling rafters.

Naruto sighed. This was _all _that pervert-of-a-Jounin's fault.

* * *

Grimacing mightily, the blond nursed at the protruding bump on his head. "Itai…." He scowled at the boy walking next to him. "Why didn't you warn me?"

"Hn." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Idiot. I didn't realize it until you'd already started tearing his desk apart." He winced as a finger impudently poked the protrusion on his own head. "Besides, the point of the mission is to not get caught.

Naruto rolled his eyes as well. "Kakashi-bastard's 'underneath the underneath' crap again?"

"Hn."

"He's still a bastard. And a pervert."

Sasuke sighed, pulling out the notes he'd managed to salvage.

* * *

As he watched the two boys walk away, the Chuunin teacher frowned in contemplation.

**"I'm _gonna _kill that pervert!"**

After the initial outburst upon being discovered, however, the two had attempted to convince his that they were (admittedly foolishly) 'experimenting' in his classroom (can anyone say "Kinky?"). Granted, even Sasuke had a faint blush to his cheeks, and Naruto looked ready to die on the spot.

However, Iruka was now stupid. Iruka knew to take a cue from Naruto's initial reaction. He also knew to confiscate the notes on him from Naruto (Sasuke steadfastly refused to hand over anything).

Finally, Iruka knew the answers lay at the _source _itself.

The infamous Copy Nin of Konoha.

And unabashed pervert.


End file.
